


Papá...¿que soy? ¿Quien soy?

by AkaneBami



Series: Papá Hordak [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Parenthood, rasing a child
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: La guerra ha tomado un nuevo nivel. Enemigos deberán aliarse antes de perderlo todo. Y en medio de tanto caos, una niña fue separada de la única familia que conoce. Su padre, su mejor amiga. Agreguen la crisis de identidad que enfrenta y tenemos una bomba de tiempo.
Relationships: Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Papá Hordak [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834915
Kudos: 2





	1. Los líos en los que nos metemos

-No puedo creer que nos pusiste en peligro por querer el poder de esa arma, el corazón-

-Pensé que tener acceso a tanto poder nos permitirá ganar la guerra. No imaginé que nos traería un mayor peligro-

-Ese es el problema. Te dejaste sucumbir por el poder. La magia tiene un precio. Jamás debe usarse por razones egoístas-

-Yo...lamento eso-

-¿Y sobre la niña?-

-¿Que hay con ella?-

-La heriste-

-No lo hice-

-Juliet casi la mata y pareciera que no sientes vergüenza, ¿por qué?-

-La idea era tenerla como rehen para forzar la rendición de la horda-trato de justificarse de nuevo-y liberar Etheria. Nunca habría sido lastimada-

-¿Tan siquiera has “tratado de comprobar su estado emocional” en lo que lleva aquí?-al verla abrir la boca para protestar añadió con dureza-la niña apenas ha comido. No ha hablado con nadie. ¡Ni siquiera con Scorpia! Quien es la más relacionada con ella, la única conexión que le queda con todo aquello que conoce-

-Eso no es mi culpa-logró decir tras encogerse de hombros-sigo sin entender por qué tratas de compararme con la horda. No he hecho nada “perjudicial” en torno a la niña-

-Angella. La horda mandó a los bots tras tu intento de secuestró durante el baile-

-¿Quien te dijo?-pregunto con preocupación. La culpa estaba empezando a surgir más se negó a darle la razón a su esposo.

-¿Olvidas que soy un hechicero? Solo tuve que “charlar” con algunos y todo quedó claro. Angie, eso fue bajo-

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer-

-No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera la horda haría algo tan vil-reprochó cruzado de brazos-pudieron haberme matado, ¿lo sabes, no? Escuche la conversación de Hordak con uno de sus capitanes-

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Ellos son los perversos! Yo solo quise proteger a los nuestros-

-¿Amenazando la vida de una niña? ¿Alejarla de la persona que conoce como su padre?-masculló enojado-dime, ¿como te sentirías si la horda hubiera secuestradores a nuestra hija a cambio de la rendición total?-

-Micah...no tenía otra opción-repitió por quinta vez. Esta desesperada por obtener su perdón. Sabe que no fue la mejor de sus decisiones, quizás la peor de todas, pero no pensó en las consecuencias-solo quería terminar con la guerra. No veía otra salida-el nudo en la garganta volvió. Luchando por evitar las lágrimas añadió con tristeza-no fue mi culpa-

-Angella-masculló con molestia y decepción. No se atrevió a verla a los ojos. No cuando él ha tomado malas decisiones-cada quien es responsable de sus acciones. Pero un niño...poner la vida de un niño no está en discusión-

-Si pero...- 

-Ya me canse de esto. Obviamente no quieres darte cuenta del daño. Dejaremos esto para cuando acabemos con este nuevo problema-sin esperar su respuesta se acercó a la puerta. La abrió, girando levemente la cabeza-No tardes. Ya todos deben estar en la reunión-

Angella se mordió los labios. Quiso decirle algo más pero, al ver el rostro decepcionado de su amado, no pudo encontrar las palabras. Micah, por un momento, estuvo tentado a reconfortarla. No podía hacerlo. Salió sin decir nada, dejando que la puerta se cerrara con lentitud. Camino dando fuertes pisadas. Está molesto. Si, detesta la horda más que nadie. Perdió años valiosos con su familia. No vio crecer a su pequeña. Su princesita. Respiro profundo. Como sea, eso quedó en el pasado. Pero los niños no deben pagar por los crímenes de sus padres. Sean biológicos o adoptados. La sangre no te define. Sino quien te cría. Algo que sabe muy bien. Por eso no quiere que nada malo le pase a la niña. No cuando le hizo compañía algunas noches, a espaldas de su “padre”, eso es algo que no olvidará. Además, le recordada a su hija. Cuando sentía que perdía las esperanzas de volver q ver a su familia, la niña llegaba a contarle historias. No siempre. Pero escuchar la risa infantil ayudaba a calmarlo. Esas noches solía descansar tan bien que no se sentía agotado por la extracción de su magia. Por poco choca con la puerta. Si que se pierde en los recuerdos. Con pesar colocó su mano en la puerta. La abrió viendo de reojo a su esposa, quien se veía triste. Tendrán una larga charla por la noche. Después de ver algunos asuntos. Frunció el ceño al ver como trataba de decir algo. “Lo siento”, le dijo cuando pasó a su lado. “Más tarde”, respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y cerrar la puerta. Se froto la frente. Esto será tedioso. Ya todos estaban en reunidos en el salón. Si, deben buscar más sillas y una mesa apropiada. 

Todos lucían cansados. La preocupación era notoria en sus rostros. No es para menos. Se enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo, al parecer más peligroso. Casi mata a unos niños. Deben ponerle fin. Tras escuchar los informes de cada uno, con excepción de Netossa y su esposa, quienes siguen tratando de ganar la confianza de la niña. Algo interesante. Quizás luego averigüe el motivo de ambas. Les dijo que tenían pocas opciones. No cree que sea seguro para todos el seguir en el castillo. Los clones y bots no han parado de atacar. Ni siquiera por las noches. Los está agotando. Tras deliberar por casi una hora optaron por partir inmediatamente. Habían pocos civiles. Serían dirigidos por Huntara al desierto Carmesí. La guerrera asintió a regañadientes. No quería separarse de su rubia pero era lo mejor para todos. Adora la tranquilizo, alegando que serían pocos días y pronto se reuniría con ellos. Cinco minutos de calma. Luego volvieron a discutir. Huntara no quería separarse. Adora le dijo que estarían bien. Huntara insistía en protegerla. Y así seguían. Al ver la terquedad y preocupación entre ese par, Micah decidió intervenir. Hizo un hechizo de localización en ambas manos. Les explico que cuando necesitarán reunirse solo debían llevar la mano al corazón y sabrían dónde dirigirse. Eso resolvió el problema. Ahora lo que sigue. Cada quien ya tenía algo que hacer. Desde empacar suministros hasta armas. Debían estar preparados en poco tiempo. Aprovechando que Horde Prime ha estado tranquilo por un rato. En cuanto estuvieron solos Angella se acercó a disculparse nuevamente. Que, si bien no se arrepiente de algunas de sus decisiones, sabe que cruzo la línea. Prometiendo ver como recompensar a la niña. Despieza de todo, no tiene la culpa de nada. Un niño nunca debe cargar con errores de los adultos.

-Está bien-le aseguró con cansancio. Realmente espera que huir del castillo sea la mejor opción-vamos. Debemos estar listos cuanto antes-

-Si-  
  


**********

Netossa está angustiada. Spinnerella quiere acercarse más a la niña pero no se deja. Sin mencionar que apenas come. Es frustrante. Sobre todo por lo que leyó en el diario. Si, quizás no debió quitárselo y leerlo a escondidas. Ahora no podía sacar esos sentimientos de su ser. Dolor. Traición. Enojo. No podía creer que sus “amigos” les engañaran. Peor aun, pusieron en peligro la vida de un bebé. ¡Un bebé! ¿¡Quien hace eso!? Aunque, si sus sospechas son ciertas. Entrapta es, en parte, su hija. Si, no es Etheriana. Ni siquiera sabe de qué planeta proviene, pero eso no es relevante. No cuando tiene su ADN y el de su esposa. Hablando de Spinny. Aun no se lo ha dicho. No sabe como reaccionará. Contarle será difícil. Apenas puede mantener la calma con recordar algunas desagradables cosas que le hicieron. ¡Diantres! ¡Solo es una niña! No, debe tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos antes de contar hasta diez. Inhalar. Exhalar. Repitió el proceso un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos. Quizás se lo diga cuando estén por dormir. Se sobresaltó al escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe. El sonido provocó que la niña se ocultara detrás de un pilar. Ignorando el vago intento de su esposa por traerla a su lado. Trato de mantener la calma antes de preguntarle a Bow que sucedía. “Debemos irnos. Ahora” fue lo único que le dijo antes de colocar una mochila a sus pies. Al verla asentir, el arquero salió tan rápido como llegó. Pareciera que nada mejora. Abrió la mochila. Mantas. Comida. Agua. Resoplo al darse cuenta que debía buscar alimento pequeño y dulce para la niña. ¿Sería egoísta decirle hija? Agitó la cabeza. Después se preocuparía por ello. Conseguir la comida fue sencillo. Lograr que la niña fuera con ellas. Difícil. Por no decir casi imposible. Al final fueron las últimas en salir. ¿Como lograron convencerla? No lo hicieron. Terminaron haciendo un trato. Prometiéndole ayudarla a volver con “Hordak”. Claro, siempre podían encontrar una manera de evitar aquello. Por ahora esta bien. Caminaron hasta encontrar la señal del campamento escondido. Con suerte, podrán tener unos momentos de paz. 

-¡Oye, Trapta! ¿Como sigues?-preguntó nerviosa la peliblanca. Al ver como la niña la ignoro bajo la mirada. No la culpa. La abandonó cuando más la necesitaba. No, no se rendirá. Aun puede volver a ganar su confianza-¿quieres practicar? Si no quieres está bien. Ummm...quizás podemos jugar a las escondidas. ¿Te gustaría?-

-No-murmuró sin dirigirle la mirada. Por un lado, quería creerle. Pero, ¿y si volvía a dejarla atrás?

-¿Que dices si tomamos un poco de té? Puedo ponerle un poco de dulce al tuyo-sugirió Perfuma sentándose cerca de la niña. 

-Quizas-dijo cambiando su peso al otro pie. Esta incómoda. 

-Esta bien. Podemos intentar algo juntas más tarde-logró decir Perfuma. Le dolía perder el afecto de la niña. Sobre todo porque fue tan difícil lograr que confiara en ella. Sin añadir nada más tomó la mano de su novia y se fueron a ver que mas podían hacer para ayudar. 

-Quiero a mi papá...quiero a Catra...-murmuró apretando los puños. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la pareja.

-Prometimos ayudarte a recuperarlos, ¿no?-al verla asentir con desconfianza sonrió-volverás a verlos. Nunca he roto una promesa-aseguro con confianza Spinny. 

-Eso espero...-

**********

La luna ha vuelto a ocupar el cielo. El cansancio lo está matando. Solo un poco más. Una hora más antes de dormir. Puede escuchar pasos acercándose. Adora. No la culpa. Huntara todavía no ha vuelto. Le pide que descanse, que no puede hacer mucho si se agota hasta la muerte. Exagera. Bien, tiene razón. Asintió antes de guardar sus herramientas. Mañana lo arreglará por completo, está seguro. Camina con pesar hasta el escondite. Adora no dice nada. Él tampoco intenta iniciar una conversación. Un abrazo y un débil hasta luego es lo único que dicen antes de dirigirse a sus tiendas. Cinco minutos. Se remueve en su cama. Diez minutos después, vuelve q cambiar de postura. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento? ¿Por qué a veces se desmorona en segundos? Entre no parar de pensar en su mejor amiga, las reparaciones de la nave y las continuas idas a rescatar civiles le estaba costando su cordura. Al menos la poca que una le queda. No quería irse del castillo. Del lugar donde pasó gran parte de su vida con Glimmer. La extraña. Hará lo necesario para recuperarla. Aun si tiene que sobrepasar sus límites. Aun si debe cruzar medio universo para tenerla entre sus brazos. Ver su sonrisa un ser más. Bow no sabe como reparar por completo la nave de Mara. Aun eran necesarias algunas mejoras antes de poder aventurarse a buscar a Glimmer. No, debe ser positivo. Concentrarse en lo que ya tenían. Escudos, estables. Invisibilidad de la nave, en un diez por ciento. Súper velocidad, al cincuenta por ciento. Combustible, bajo. Encontrar más combustible, ya está investigando las propiedades del cristal. Con suerte encontrarán un planeta que contenga dichos cristales. Cables, la mitad listos. Armas, al cuarenta por ciento. Comida, suficiente. Caducidad, sorprendentemente comestible. Problema mayor, falta de un traje que les permitirá respirar en el espacio y la ubicación de Glimmer. Un quejido escapó del arquero. Esto está llevando demasiado tiempo. En algún momento sucumbió al mundo de lo sueños. No fue hasta que Frosta entró levantándolo con un susto de muerte. 


	2. Recuerdos perdidos queriendo emerger

La cena fue tan reconfortante. Sentir la angustia de ese par fue casi, casi, perfecto. Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de esas molestas plagas. Aunque sea de esa patética Adora. Un completo fastidio. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Paciencia. La paciencia es primordial. Solo debe soportar su insignificante existencia hasta usar el arma. Quizás por eso estaba aquí. Perdiendo el tiempo en husmear la mente de este desperdicio de recursos. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Estaba apunto de salir de sus recuerdos cuando la imagen de la niña llegó. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro. Esto es interesante, pensó en cuanto terminó de revisar los recuerdos de su defectuoso clon. Jamás creyó que ese patético ejemplar le sería de utilidad. Quién lo diría. Quizás le perdone la vida. Si, derrochara recursos en su impura existencia por este pequeño acierto. Le ha otorgado uno de sus últimos trofeos. Un trofeo de dos planetas. Nada mal. Igual, podría divertirse viendo hasta donde llega su intelecto inferior. Si, será divertido. Deberá capturarla antes de activar el arma. O podría obligarla a darle el acceso al poder prometido del corazón de Etheria. El arma definitiva. El arma perfecta. Habría cumplido su destino. Traer un nuevo orden al universo. De un solo disparo. El caos se habría ido para dar paso a la perfección. Con eso en mente salió del cuarto de re acondicionamiento.

Ahora solo queda planear la reconstrucción de un universo perfecto. Después de todo, no puedes cosechar sin antes preparar el terreno. Las malas hierbas deben eliminarse de raíz. Sin excepciones. Solo así el producto sería perfecto. Sin errores. Por eso esta ansioso de lograr su objetivo. De un solo disparo erradicara toda impureza del cosmos. Habría espacio para dar paso a la pureza. Un nuevo inicio. Lejos del caos provocado por los defectuosos seres que habitan en los diversos mundos. No, eso se acabo. Ya no perderá el tiempo en ir planeta por planeta. En conquistar y sacar recursos. Ahora todo podría terminar con un solo chasquido. Tan cerca. Debe controlar su impaciencia. En cuanto a sus trofeos. No hay duda que son bellos. Únicos en su especie. Perderlos, ¿valdría la pena? Aferrarse al pasado es dañino. Pero, ¿como puede demostrar su grandeza sin pruebas físicas? Si, los conservará. Como memorias de su generosa labor. Las nuevas vidas, creadas a su imagen, le rendirán honores. Será aclamado como un verdadero héroe. Un ser perfecto. Si, será magnífico. Quizás sea prudente recoger más trofeos antes de activar el arma.

Modificaciones en su plan serán necesarios. Podría clasificar sus proezas en diferentes salas. La criatura. ¿Donde podría meter a la criatura de dos mundos? Un lugar solo para ella. Sería interesante descubrir cuanto tiempo sucederá antes que termine enloqueciendo por falta de contacto. Una vez que pierda la cordura podría embalsamar su cuerpo o algo por el estilo. Una magnífica idea. Con eso estaría demostrando que incluso en la imperfección, así como el caos da paso al orden, puede llegar a imitar la perfección. Sin perder más tiempo indicó a varios de sus clones diversas tareas. Algunos irían a buscar trofeos dignos de su poder y nombre en los planetas restantes, sólo los que considera dignos. Un puñado estarían modificando las salas para albergar estos nuevos trofeos. Y, sorbe todo, un par, incluyendo al defectuoso, serían los que construyeran el hábitat de su trofeo doble. Oh, si. Esto será grandioso. Que mejor forma de castigar aún más al error que obligarlo a ser partícipe del sufrimiento de la criatura. Nada mejor de le pudo haber ocurrido.

_**********_

_  
Tras lo que parecieron ser horas finalmente terminó. El llanto regreso a la realidad a los padres. Apenas pudo visualizar sus ojos. Algún tono de morado. Magenta, quizás. Trato de tocar su rostro. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. La piel le hizo cosquillas._

_-Lirio-dijo la figura con camisa de cuadros azules-es hermosa-_

_-¿Quieres cargarla?-preguntó con dulzura. Al verlo asentir con las manos temblorosas, colocó el pequeño bulto con delicadeza-ahí está. Nuestra cachorra-murmuró con una sonrisa cansada._

_-Descansa-dijo tras darle un tierno beso-la cuidare-meciendo a su cachorra con ternura._

_-Lo se-_

¿Por que? Se pregunto la niña sin quitar sus manos de la cabeza. No tiene sentido. Estos recuerdos...esas voces... Es tan confuso. Por eso no quería dormir. Porque su mente la sigue atormentando. Sintió una mano sobre su espalda. No pudo evitar temblar de incomodidad. Casi al instante la mano se retiró. Escucho una débil disculpa. No contesto. Quería decirle que cerrara la boca. Que no le gustaba la canción que tarareaba. Más sería mentira. De alguna manera sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse. Culpó al cansancio. No quería cerrar los ojos. No quiere volver a soñar lo mismo. No quería seguir viendo esas imágenes en su mente. Ella ya tiene una familia. Familia que extraña y...tiene tanto sueño.

_-¡Pa!-fue lo primero que dijo al verlo entrar._

_-¿Como me llamaste?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Pa!-repitió con la misma energía. Parecía querer salir de la cuna._

_-¡Oh! ¡Ven aquí cachorra!-exclamó lleno de orgullo. La tomo con delicadeza, acurrucandola sobre su pecho-si, soy tu papá. Tu papá te tiene-repitió con lágrimas en el rostro. Jamás había estado tan feliz desde la muerte del amor de su vida-papa no dejará que te hagan daño-murmuró con firmeza._

Entrapta despertó ahogando un grito. Detesta sentirse así. Impotente. Sola. Abandonada. Dolor. El dolor en su pecho es fuerte. Falta de oxígeno. Calma, debe calmarse. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Poco a poco sus latidos vuelven a tener su aspecto normal. Vio de reojo a la pareja. Se negaba a decirles madres. No lo son. Ella solo tiene una figura paterna...y no está a su lado. No las odia. Solo no las soporta del todo. Una no para de querer acercársele. Es molesto. Aunque, por más que duela admitirlo, su tarareo la reconforta. A veces. La otra, al parecer, respeta su espacio. Lo cual aprecia. Quizás, solo quizás, les de una oportunidad. Después de todo, prometieron ayudarla a regresar con su padre. Con Catra. Obviamente no confía en ellas. No del todo. Pero no tiene muchas opciones. ¿Cierto? Sacudió la cabeza. Debe ser positiva. Volverá a verlos. Su padre. Catra. Imp. Los extraña tanto.

-Hey, ¿pesadillas de nuevo?-asintió sin mirarla. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ellas tan temprano-no te obligaré a contarme. ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?-se encogió de hombros. De alguna manera es más fácil hablar con ella que con la de pelo rosado.

Netossa se sentó a una distancia prudente. Cerca pero sin hacerla sentir incómoda. Por las que quería decirle algo reconfortante, no lo hizo. A veces es bueno confiar en tus instintos, al menos le ha funcionado. Casi siempre. Por eso no dijo nada. Vio de reojo a su esposa, al parecer se había despertado. Intercambiaron una mirada. Tantos años viviendo juntas que no bastaban palabras para entenderse. Sin hacer ruido salió de la tienda. Ya hablarían a solas si logra conseguir un progreso con la niña. Además, aún tenían que discutir sobre el diario. Spinny...no lo tomo muy bien. No la culpa. Lo que había escrito en esa cosa era repugnante. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ahora no era el momento. Tenía prioridades. Ganarse su confianza. Tuvo que ahogar una risa al escuchar el sonido de su estómago. Sabía que no le gustaba pedir ayuda. No le tomo mucho tiempo ir a la mochila para sacar un bocadillo. Se lo ofreció. Bueno, al menos está vez no lo tomo con brusquedad. Un avance. Trato de no verla comer. Sabe que le incomoda. Más no pudo ocultar su felicidad. Poco a poco están ganando su confianza. Si, quizás le sea más fácil por saber guardar una distancia “aceptable” para la niña. Pero sabe que, algún día, ella estará cómoda con su esposa. Solo debían ser pacientes.

Entrapta no desvió su mirada de sus rodillas. Abrazarse así misma es reconfortante. Es como una sensación de seguridad. No tenía ganas de hablar. Solo podía pensar. Aunque, debe reconocer que el silencio, por raro que fuera, no fue incómodo. Lo contrario. Se sentía bien. De alguna manera se sentía segura. Sino fuera por su terquedad, quien sabe de donde lo sacó, se habría acurrucado en el hombro de la morena. Más no lo hizo. Un gruñido delator la hizo desviar la mirada. A regañadientes aceptó el bocadillo que le ofreció. Comió lento. En parte por estar avergonzada. En parte por estar triste. Sacudió las migajas de su labio y ropa. Un pequeño bostezo se le escapó. La curiosidad le ganó. No pudo evitar verla de reojo. ¿Por qué parece feliz? Se pregunto sin entenderla. No ha sido cortes con ella ni con su esposa. Es tan extraño. ¿Si quiera es normal? No lo sabe y, de alguna manera, ya no le importa tanto. Se mordió el labio. No ha podido sacarse esas imágenes de su mente. ¿Hablar con ella al respecto sería prudente? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse? 

-Creo...creo que son recuerdos-murmuró tras un rato de debatir su duda-yo...yo...-

-Si no te sientes cómoda podemos hablar de algo más-sugirió con una cálida sonrisa.

-No. Yo...quiero hablar de ello-logró decir sin verla a la cara. Si, se estaba arriesgando a contarle algo íntimo. Una debilidad, como diría Catra. Pero cree que está bien. Y así, sin darse cuenta de la felicidad de la morena, empezó a contarle sus recuerdos. 

**********

  
-Sin novedad. Al parecer aún no encuentran nuestro escondite-la falta de emoción de Mermista dejó en claro que estaba fastidiándose de la misma rutina-aunque espero que la próxima misión no le hagan ir con esa cosa-añadió con desdén al señalar a Sea Hawk.

-Oh, yo se que disfrutas mi compañía. Mi dulce mermsita-susurró en su oído. Un golpe fue la respuesta de la peli azul.

-Por favor chicos. No perdamos el tiempo-suplico Adora-¿Scorpia?-

-Las evacuaciones van bien-

-Si. Si por bien te refieres a estar corriendo como locos cada cierto tiempo si. De maravilla-se quejó Mermista tratando de sacarse al amante de la pirotecnia de su cadera.

-¿Algún otro comentario? ¿Duda o idea?-interrumpió Micah. Incluso él estaba cansado de todo esto.

-No, sin ideas-masculló con molestia Frosta. No entendía porque no podían hacer que la “hija” de Hordak los ayudara. Más no era el lugar para decirlo. O eso cree.

-¿Perfuma, algo te preocupa?-pregunto Bow al verla rascarse el cuello.

-Si, de hecho. Quería sabe si hay algún avance con las reparaciones de la nave-logró decir con cansancio. Tantas misiones de evacuar civiles les estaban pasando factura.

-Bueno...-Adora miro de reojo al arquero. Si alguien sabía de las reparaciones era él.

-No mucho. Logre reparar la función de vuelo y algunos ajustes en las defensas, ya saben, por si acaso. El problema es la poca energía del cristal restante. Con suerte será suficiente para llegar aquí a recargar-mencionó señalando su dispositivo. Un planeta desértico y moribundo. Sin señales de vida, aparentemente-tengo la teoría que sino podemos derrotar esta amenaza...-

-Terminaremos así. O peor-dijo Adora al ver como su mejor amigo no pudo terminar la frase.

Las miradas de pánico empezaron a surgir en sus rostros. No, no podían rendirse. Si, las cosas estaban como si fuera estallar algo en cualquier segundo pero, por más difícil que sea, deben conservar la esperanza. Saldrán de esta. Lo saben. Solo deben permanecer unidos y todo resultará como debe ser. Casi se sobresaltan cuando Spinnerella apreció detrás de ellos. Se disculpó. No era su intención. Solo tenía curiosidad por cómo iban las cosas. Y si necesitaban ayuda. Al final Bow confesó que la nave era más desafiante de lo que pensó en un inicio. Sentía que estaba fallando. Sobre todo cuando no ha empezado con los trajes espaciales. Una idea de le ocurrió a la peli rosada. Pero, ¿sería seguro? Sabe que Entrapta es súper inteligente. Prácticamente un genio. Más no quiere ponerla en peligro. Por otro lado, tiene miedo que quiera ir con ellos a rescatar a su padre y Catra. Sabe que lo hará si tiene la oportunidad. Es demasiado peligroso. No saben lo que habrá en el espacio. No quiere tenerla cerca de otro monstruo. Se mordió el labio. Ojalá esto no sea contraproducente. En cuanto termino de decirles su idea surgió un nuevo debate. Bow, a pesar de necesitar ayuda, no quiere poner en peligro a una niña. Si, sabe de lo que es capaz. Al menos lo que lograron descubrir antes de abandonar la zona del miedo. Pero no deja el hecho de que es una niña. Eso y que tiene miedo de lo que le hará Catra si algo le pasa. Adora no sabe que decir. Mermista, Frosta y Sea Hawk dijeron que sería una buena idea. Scorpia y Perfuma dijeron que no era seguro. Si, Entrapta ya ha trabajo en pequeños proyectos sin supervisión de Hordak, pero han visto las consecuencias. Pequeñas quemaduras su cortaduras. No, no podían dejar que volviera a lastimarse. Al final fue Micah quien dijo que era lo mejor. Estaban quedándose sin tiempo. 

  
**********

Imp está aburrido. Aburrido y sumamente preocupado por su “hermanita”. Quizá un poco por su creador, ¿sería correcto decirle padre? Se encogió de hombros. Ya le preguntaría cuando los vuelva a ver. Los extraña. Si, puede escabullirse e ir a buscarla. Sería sencillo. Ve de reojo a lo que queda de la horda. Duda que puedan salir de esta sin ayuda. Sobre todo como son tratados. Un gruñido molesto se le escapa. No importa. Cuidará de ellos por su...su familia. Si, su familia. Sonrió con orgullo antes de empezar su misión. Mantenerlos seguros para que, en cuanto todo este lío terminara, su familia reconocerá sus esfuerzos. Un abrazo de su hermana y, quizás, elogios de su padre. Bueno, si, es su creador pero eso lo convierte en una figura paterna. Al menos eso cree.


	3. Pareciera que nunca dejamos de correr

Netossa no estaba segura de permitir que su pequeña trabaje con esa nave. Sobre todo sin supervisión. ¡Podría ser peligroso! No tiene mucho que descubrieron su escondite y se asentaron en el nuevo. Estaba cubriendo a la niña con una manta cuando Spinny le dijo que debían discutir algo importante. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Oh, a veces desearía que sus instintos fallaran. Si no perdió la calma es porque no quería despertarla. No cuando le tomo un buen rato. Justo cuando acababa de hacer un progreso. Esto no es justo. Claro, sabe que el tiempo se les está acabando. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Al verla tan decaída su esposa le prometió que ambas podían vigilarla para que no se lastimara. Además, podía servir como vinculación entre las tres. Netossa estaba a punto de replicar más, meditando por unos minutos, asintió. Quizás ayudándola con esto de la tecnología, la cual no es su fuerte del todo, le hará entender a la pequeña que están ahí para ella. Sin condiciones.

Y así, esa misma tarde, las tres empezaron la laboriosa tarea. Al principio solo había silencio. Silencio interrumpido por el sonido de las herramientas. Algunos tornillos cayéndose y rodando de una parte de la nave a la otra. Las pisadas de nerviosas de Adora llevando las partes pesadas. La risa nerviosa de Bow por admitir que alguien más joven que él estaba trabajando el doble, sino el triple, de rápido. La sonrisa maternal en el rostro de Spinnerella al ver como la niña se llevaba tan bien con su esposa. No, no le tiene celos. Sino lo contrario. Le da esperanza que, en algún momento, la niña se sienta segura a su alrededor. Entrapta, a regañadientes, había aceptado que sentía un cierto grado de afecto por la morena. Netossa. No sabe por qué. ¿La falta de una figura materna? Era una buena posibilidad. Aún así, su padre está afuera. Junto a Catra. No está dispuesta a perderlos. Los rescatará. Es una promesa que piensa cumplir. Cueste lo que cueste. Lo logrará.

Un día tranquilo. Un solo día sin preocuparse. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Se pregunto al recargarse en un árbol. Con suerte su agitación no despertará a la pequeña. Si, esto es un gran avance. No puede arruinarlo ahora. Debe tener sus emociones bajo control. Aunque no es su culpa estar molesta. No, está enfadada. Quizás no es el término correcto. Esta que se la lleva la que la trajo. Esos estupidos clones lograron dar con el nuevo escondite. ¡Por poco logran llevarse a su niña! ¡¿Como se atrevían?! Por suerte fue más rápida y logró evitar que se acercaran a ella. Spinny, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de los clones, logró advertirle a tiempo. No hay duda. Son un equipo imparable. El gemido de la pequeña la regresa al presente. Frunce el ceño al saber que los recuerdos la siguen atormentando. Duda en acariciar su cabello. Quizás esta vez se deje. Uno. Dos. Tres. Funciono. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. No puede creerlo. En verdad la está aceptando. Ve de reojo a su esposa, quien le regresa una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también la acepte. Lo sabe. Ambas lo saben. Un sutil intercambio de miradas es suficiente.

-Te amo-dijeron a la par.

-Dejen dormir...-tuvieron que ahogar una risa al escuchar a la niña. 

**********

  
-No está en discusión-

-Pero...-

-Dije que no-volvió a interrumpir al moreno antes que siguiera discutiendo. Oh, no. No piensa en poner en más peligro a su pequeña. No si puede evitarlo.

-Netossa. Por favor-suplico Perfuma. No quiere ponerla en esta situación pero, dadas la circunstancias, no hay muchas opciones-es nuestro único chance de encontrar las coordenadas-

-Bow podría hacerlo-insistió de nuevo. Si, no está perdiendo esta discusión.

-Prometemos tener extremo cuidado. Nada le pasará a la pequeña nerd...-tragó en seco al ver la mirada que le dirigió la princesa de las redes-digo Entrapta-

-Diez minutos. Bueno, veinte contando el tiempo de ida y vuelta-prometio vacilante la peli blanca-

-No se. Mejor yo...-

-Spinny te necesita-le recordó Frosta. Si, había estado teniendo dolor de cabeza.

-Más les vale que no le pase nada-los amenazo con la mirada. 

-Por supuesto-logró decir Bow. Todo irá bien.

¡¿Como es que todo paso?! Esto no está pasando, murmuró viendo a todos lados de la nave. Hace unos segundos estaba junto a ellos. Están muertos. No está. La niña no está. ¡¿Como pudieron haberla perdido de vista?! ¡Oh, están tan muertos! ¿Acaso se distrajo de más? De acuerdo. Si es su culpa. Al parecer Adora noto su nerviosismo porque le pregunto que le pasaba. Y ahí estaba. El pobre chico apuntó de decir que perdió a la niña cuando ve frente a él a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. El ceño fruncido nunca es una buena señal. Tragó saliva. Estaba por decir algo cuando...¿esa es...Entrapta? Es oficial. Es hombre muerto.

-¿Pasa algo Bow?-pregunto con burla la morena.

-No...-logró decir tras evitar su mirada.

-Creó que piensa que lo matarás-dijo la niña comiendo un bocadillo.

-¿Por que haría eso?-levantó una ceja.

-Porque cree que me perdió-contesto sin mucha importancia. Espero unos segundos antes de añadir con una sonrisa traviesa-aunque, si me lo preguntas. Sería divertido verlo-

-Yo que tu empiezo a correr-susurro la rubia antes de escabullirse dentro de la nave.

-Este...nos tenemos que ir...-logró decir Bow antes de escabullirse como alma que lleva el diablo a la nave.

-Te matare cuando regreses-lo amenazo cruzada de brazos. Rodó los ojos al ver a la niña tratando de entrar sigilosamente en la nave-¿y tú adonde piensas ir?-

-Este...voy a la nave-murmuró Entrapta-quiero ayudar. Quiero...-

-Eres solo una niña-colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Bien. No la rechazó-¿prometimos algo? ¿No es así?-al verla sentir le ofreció su mano-Adora y Bow pueden con esto. Confía en mi-

-Bien...-acepto su mano a regañadientes.

-Vamos. No es conveniente estar cerca de la nave-

No dijeron nada en el camino de regreso. Entre el cansancio y la discusión...sólo querían dormir. Entrapta fue la última en lograr cerrar los ojos. Realmente quería ir al espacio. No solo para ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que su padre le contaba, sino para ayudar en el rescate de su familia. Quizás todo sea mejor por la mañana. O quizás no. No pudo sacar de su mente su descontento con no haber podido ir al espacio. Preguntándose cómo estarían Catra y su padre. ¿Tardarían mucho en llegar hasta la nave donde estaban atrapados? Ojalá no. Tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de Netossa, quien se sentó junto a ella. Siendo observada por su esposa desde la tienda.

-¿Estas bien? Has estado muy callada-no tenía ganas de contestar. Se recostó dándole la espalda-se que querías ir. Pero es peligroso. No sabemos lo qué hay allá afuera. Eres solo una niña-

-Una niña que ayudó a reparar una nave en menos de cuatro días. Una niña que hizo dos trajes espaciales y ayudó con los otros dos-masculló enfadada.

-Eso no cambia el hecho que estemos preocupadas-añadió Spinnerella sentándose junto a su esposa.

-Umm...-fue su única respuesta.

-Necesitas distraerte. Podríamos...-

-Oh, chicas. Siento interrumpir pero estaba por ir con el caballo parlante-dijo Micah señalando a Swift Wind, quien parece molesto por lo que dijo el ex soberano-a una misión de evacuación. ¿Quieren venir?-

-Nos gustaría pero no podemos dejarla sola. Perfuma y Scorpia por lo regular nos ayudan a cuidarla cuando salimos pero no las hemos visto-dijo Spinny.

-Quiero ir-murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

-Podría ser peligroso...-ver su molestia le causó tristeza. Si, Spinny tiene un punto débil. Quizás no sea mala idea. Miro de reojo a su esposa. Si bien, tampoco quería arriesgar la seguridad de la niña, podría servirle de distracción-esta bien-

-Con una condición-dijo Netossa al ver como Entrapta estaba por decir algo-No te separarás de nosotras-

-Puedo hacer eso-

**********  
  


  
-¿Oye, Frosta? ¿Tienes un minuto?-pregunto Perfuma a la joven princesa.

-Supongo...¿qué pasa?-

-Siento que has estado algo triste. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-le ofreció una taza de té, la cual acepto.

-Extraño a mi padre-dice tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Lo lamento-

-Está bien. Ya tiene tiempo-

-Sabes...necesitas distraerte-menciona con una tierna sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes algo en mente-dice mirándola con curiosidad.

-Si-

  
**********

  
  
Horde Prime está molesto. Su ceño fruncido y el golpeteo constante de sus garras es notorio. No puede creer que pasaron casi tres días de rastrear el escondite. Cuatro días más para encontrar el segundo escondite. Lo peor de todo. ¡Casi logra capturar su trofeo! Esto es tan frustrante. No, ya habría más oportunidades para conseguir lo que quiere. Debe estar tranquilo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en cada uno de sus clones. Oh, si. Esto vuelve a levantar su ánimo. Ya van tres salas repletas de nuevos trofeos. Desde plantas hasta bestias disecadas. Algunos insectos con vida. Su brillo y colores le han dejado fascinados. En cuanto vea que empiezan a morir los disecará a todos. Lo cual hace que sus pensamientos regresen a la criatura. ¿Disecarla o esperar a que pierda la cordura para embalsamar su cuerpo? Tantas opciones. Podría divertirse. Si, eso hará. Camino con gracia hasta llegar al cuarto destinado a contener su trofeo. Si, podría añadir algo más. Plantas ya tiene. Mitad de Etheria. Mitad de la tierra. Una pequeña cascada dividiéndolas. Brillante. Casi perfecto. ¿Que más podía añadir? ¿Una cama? Podría ser. Arriba. Así aprovecharía mejor el espacio. Dio un par de indicaciones a los clones antes de ir por la reina. Tenía ganas de jugar con su mente. ¿Que tanto extrañaría a su padre?

**********

-Catra-masculló con molestia.

-Brillitos-murmuró Catra sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás molestándome?-pregunto cruzada de brazos la joven reina. No tenía ganas de soportar a la felina en este momento. Ya tenía bastante con Prime amenazando con matar a su padre. A quien había creído muerto hace años.

-Mira brillitos tú y toda Etheria me da igual. La única persona que me importa está ahí sola. Me necesita-

-¿La “hija de Hordak”?-preguntó extrañada la princesa de Brightmoon.

-¡No, la idiota de Adora! ¡Obviamente que habló de Entrapta!-

-Curioso...-  
  
-Como sea. ¿Me ayudarás o no? No tengo todo el día alteza-mascullando con burla la última palabra.

-Si. Aunque no signifique que confíe en ti o te perdone-

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo-si, en eso ambas podían estar de acuerdo.

-Supongo que tienes un plan, ¿no?-pregunto con algo de duda. ¿Podía confiar en ella? Sabe que quiere irse por Entrapta. Pero, ¿vale la pena el riesgo? Al pensar una vez más en su padre y sus amigos, sin mencionar su obligación de proteger a su gente, sabía que el riesgo no era nada comparado con volver a su hogar.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo. Por quien me tomas brillitos, ¿Adora? No me hagas reír-

-Bueno. Te escucho-

-Logre averiguar que se vio salir una nave de Etheria. Supongo que adentro están tus amigos. Adora y el arquero. Sabía que Trapta había logrado reparar la nave-una sonrisa de orgullo se hizo notable-ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen a nuestra dirección-levantó una mano la verla a punto decir algo-además, logre contactarme, tras varios intentos, con Hordak. Al parecer recuperó sus memorias anoche. Seguirá fingiendo que esta bajo el control de la colmena. Nos ayudará-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-pregunto con una mezcla de duda y esperanza.

-Porque nunca le haría daño. Es su hija-murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien. Solo estoy nerviosa-respiro profundo antes de añadir-Bueno, ¿cual es el plan?-

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Unas aclaraciones. Esta es la penúltima parte de esta serie. Saludos a todos y disfruten. Esperemos que esto no arda.


End file.
